


My Weirdo

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“We’ll be back later big man,” you said to Clooney, the German Shepherd you shared with Derek. “Be a good boy and don’t poop on the carpet okay?”

He just cocked his head to the side, his tongue hanging out in utter happiness. “You know he can’t understand a damn thing you say, right baby?” Derek laughed. The first time you’d ever spoken to Clooney in front of Derek he had laughed hysterically. You tended to not do that around people; they thought you were weird. But Derek had immediately found it adorable.

“I know,” you said, grabbing his hand as you headed out to the store. You needed to go grocery shopping so you could fix dinner tonight. “But he always sort of looks like he understands, and frankly most animals are better conversationalists than people.”

Derek laughed, kissing the top of your head. “You ready?” he asked, turning around so you could jump onto his back.

“Yesssss!” you said, hopping onto his back and excitedly screaming as he ran down the stairs.

—————————

As you made your way into the grocery store, you grabbed a cart and climbed inside, standing on it as if it were a surfboard. Immediately, Derek grabbed the handlebar, gliding the cart into the store and down the produce section. People were staring - mothers explaining to their children that they couldn’t stand up in the cart even though you were doing it, but you didn’t care. You were unabashedly you. So many people you knew became so serious when they got older, never having any fun, never laughing, never just acting like a kid, so you prided yourself on being an adult when you had to be and acting like a kid the rest of the time - you were happier that way.

The laces on your mismatched converse sneakers nearly got caught in the metal lattice of the cart and you started to trip, but Derek, ever your Prince Charming, caught you bridal style before you fell to the floor. 

“Thank you, love,” you said, bringing his face to yours for a kiss. After you hopped down, you realized you hadn’t actually planned on what to have for dinner, you just knew you needed food. “So, do you want to have the peppered beef stew for dinner? And maybe I could make that double chocolate bread pudding for dessert?”

The look on his face could only be described as content. “Yes, please. To all of that. Can I have you for dessert too?”

“Of course,” you said, “You can peel me out of my ripped up graphic tees and crappy jean shorts.”

“But you have to keep on the glasses tonight,” he said, shifting the frames on your face. He didn’t want to admit how much the wire-rimmed glasses turned him on.

“Absolutely, I’m so glad you love nerds,” you said, grabbing the beef you needed.

Derek picked up the carrots, spices and potatoes you needed. “Not all nerds. Just my nerd. My weirdo,” he said, kissing you once again in the middle of the produce section.

“I love being your weirdo,” you said, heading over to the bakery section. “Now let’s get all the bread and sugary crap and other delicious things we’ll need and then we can go home so I can get started on this smorgasbord.

—————————

After lugging all your groceries up the stairs, you barely bothered to unpack them - instead leaving them out to start cooking. The bread pudding actually took way longer to cook, so you pulled apart the croissants and cinnamon raisin bread, placing them in a pan and then putting chocolate chips on top.

“Baby, can you turn on some music?” you asked, needing something to dance to while you cooked. “You can turn on one of the music channels if you want.”

Before starting the rest of the meal, you ran into your bedroom, grabbed one of Derek’s sweatshirts and wore that with nothing else, ready to dance around half-naked in your kitchen. You began to mix the milk, chocolate syrup, brown sugar, cinnamon, salt, nutmeg and eggs together as “Party Rock Anthem” by LMFAO resounded throughout the apartment. You poured the mixture over the bread and then started singing and dancing while you waited for the bread to soak up some of the mixture. 

“Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time”

Derek laughed hysterically as you did the running man in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but one of his oversized shirts. “You are so weird and so amazingly hot - I kind of wanna just take you back to the bedroom right now.”

You ran to the couch, leaning over the back to talk to Derek. If he were behind you, he would definitely be getting a great view of your butt. “If you do that, you get no food.” You kissed him on the head before running back to the kitchen to fix the bread pudding and put it in the oven.

Hours later, the stew and bread pudding were ready. The apartment smelled of rich chocolate and delicious beef. 

“I don’t think I can eat another bite, baby. That was so good,” he said once you’d finished. After waiting about an hour, during which time you danced like a fool in the living room, Derek grabbed your hand and lead you back toward the bedroom. You turned around to give one final message to Clooney. “You stay here boy. We love you, but we’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
